


Worth The Wait

by Ren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fade to Black, First Time, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: "I turned eighteen in March," Yuri says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Otayuri Week 2017, Day 1: First Times
> 
> Just a quick ficlet about a headcanon I've been toying with for a long time. I hope I can write something every day for otayuriweek!

When Otabek opens the door of his hotel room, Yuri is standing outside, wearing a very nice suit and a scowl.

"Hey," Yuri says, stepping past Otabek and walking into the room before Otabek can invite him in.

Otabek closes the door and follows Yuri, trying not to smile like a goof. He's been hoping to get some time alone with Yuri, but championships are always hectic and they've hardly managed to exchange two words in the past few days.

"I thought you'd be at the banquet," Otabek says.

Yuri jerks loose the knot of his tie. "Urgh. Don't remind me. I was bored out of my skull, so I came away early."

Very early, Otabek thinks, looking at the clock. The banquet has barely started.

"You should go back," Otabek says, even though that's the opposite of what he wants. "People will want to talk to the world champion."

Yuri pouts. "What about you? You won a medal too. Aren't you going?"

Otabek shrugs. "Nah. You know I don't like those affairs."

"Then I'm not going, either."

Yuri is standing in the middle of the room, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. He looks like he's got something on his mind. Otabek is dying to ask, but he knows Yuri can never stay silent for long.

"I turned eighteen in March," Yuri says.

"I know. I wished you a happy birthday, didn't I?" He'd had to mail Yuri his present because they were both too busy to meet in person.

Yuri hesitates, worrying his lower lip with his teeth. "Do you remember what you said last spring?"

Otabek can feel his heart beat faster as he guesses why Yuri is here. "Yura…"

"You said you didn't want to have sex with me until I was eighteen." Yuri closes the distance between them with two long strides, until they're standing chest to chest. He has to look down to meet Otabek's stare – he's grown taller again in the few months they were apart. "I'm eighteen now."

Otabek wraps his arms around Yuri's waist and has to fight with himself to keep from pulling him closer. He can smell Yuri's shampoo, and something spicy that might be his aftershave. "It's not that I didn't want to," Otabek murmurs. Ever since they started dating, it's been a struggle to keep his hands above Yuri's belt, to stop at kissing. "I didn't want to _rush_. I didn't want _you_ to rush into anything."

"So you said." Yuri pouts. "And I waited, didn't I? Even though I don't know what difference a couple of months make."

He sounds as if he's also been restraining himself – as if he wasn't always trying to climb into Otabek's lap, or to rub himself against Otabek, until Otabek had to hold him at arm's length and beg him to stop before he drove him crazy.

In the end, every time Otabek asked, Yuri stopped. Maybe Yuri is right and nothing would have changed even if they hadn't waited. But now he's eighteen, and in Otabek's room, and there are no reasons why they should wait any longer.

Otabek clings to Yuri, fingers digging into the stiff fabric of his jacket. "Do you want to do it?"

"I want to." Yuri's voice is low, almost drowned by Otabek's frantic heartbeat. He leans forward for a kiss. Otabek closes his eyes as Yuri's tongue pushes between his teeth, insistent. Yuri wraps his arms around Otabek's shoulders. One of his hands cradles the back of Otabek's head, fingers scraping against the short hair at the nape of his neck, and Otabek moans into the touch.

When they part, Otabek is breathless and dizzy. Yuri's eyes are dark as he bites down on Otabek's lower lip, teasing. "I want you, Beka."

"Yura," Otabek murmurs, pulling Yuri into another deep kiss. Yuri pushes his leg between Otabek's thighs and Otabek can feel himself getting hard as Yuri grinds against him. He bites off a curse. "Wait, Yura, I-I forgot. I don't have a condom."

Yuri blushes and looks down, muttering something unintelligible. He steps back and untangles himself from Otabek just enough so he can reach into his pocket. "I do." In his hand there are a couple of condoms and what looks like a travel-sized bottle of lube.

Otabek thinks about Yuri buying the condoms, putting them in his luggage – Yuri planned this all along. The thought of Yuri wanting him makes Otabek's chest ache.

"I love you," Otabek says, pressing a kiss to Yuri's lips. He adores the way Yuri still flushes crimson when he says it. "I love you so much, Yura."

Yuri wraps himself around him and squeezes his eyes shut, burying his face against Otabek's shoulder. "Me too. I love you, Beka."

If Otabek had planned it, this is not how he would have done things. He would have taken Yuri for dinner in a nice place, then had a walk under the stars before coming back to a room full of rose petals and candles. But maybe he doesn't need all that to make tonight special.

Yuri undoes his tie and tosses it aside before leaning in and pressing a biting kiss to Otabek's exposed neck. His teeth scrape against Otabek's pulse point and Otabek holds his breath. "Yura," Otabek moans as Yuri slips one hand under his shirt. Yuri's fingers on the small of his back feel cold, but not unpleasantly so.

"Do you want this?" Yuri asks. Otabek blinks and tries to focus. Yuri is staring at him intently. "You look nervous." Otabek would deny it, but he doesn't like lying to Yuri. Yuri licks his lips. "Beka, if you don't want to have sex, I'm fine with waiting more…"

Otabek leans forward to brush a kiss against Yuri's lips. "Yura," he breathes out. "I'm nervous because it's my first time. I don't want to ruin it for you."

Yuri huffs with laughter and pulls him closer. His fingers slide under the waistband of Otabek's pants. "You won't ruin anything," he says, and it sounds like a promise. "Take me to bed, Beka."

\---

A long while later, they're both sprawled over rumpled sheets, Yuri using Otabek's arm as a pillow.

Otabek pulls the coverlet over Yuri, his fingers lingering on Yuri's heated skin. He's still marveling that he can do this – that he can have Yuri naked in his arms, pliant from his orgasm and soft with sleep. He brushes a kiss on the top of Yuri's head.

Yuri blinks open his eyes and smiles drowsily up at Otabek. Even his sharp cheekbones look softer in the low lamplight. Otabek feels himself smiling back as Yuri snuggles closer.

"You're warm," Yuri mumbles, curling around Otabek's side.

Otabek wraps his arms around him, fingers brushing the line of his spine. He can't stop himself from asking. "Was it how you thought it would be?"

He watches, mesmerized, as Yuri's blush spreads all over his face and down to his chest. "Yes," Yuri sighs, and he sounds so content, it sends a jolt of pleasure down Otabek's spine.

Yuri's eyes are half-closed and he's already nodding off. Otabek also feels drowsy, his sleepiness compounded by the bone-deep exhaustion that always hits him after a competition. He fights to stay awake just a few more minutes. There will be time enough to catch up on sleep on his flight tomorrow, and in the long Yuri-less weeks afterwards.

"What about you?" Yuri mumbles. His face is still flushed. "Was I worth the wait?"

"All that and more," Otabek replies against Yuri's lips, and then kisses Yuri until they're both out of breath.


End file.
